Gobble, Gobble
by Megs23
Summary: NS Nick and Sara host Thanksgiving


Title: Gobble, Gobble

Author: Megan

Pairing: Nick/Sara, Grissom/Catherine, Warrick/Missy (OC), and Greg/Megan (OC)

Summary: Nick and Sara host their first Thanksgiving

Author's Notes: This is in response to the Thanksgiving challenge posted by Emily.

1) Must be N/S  
2) Nick forces Sara to try something at Thanksgiving dinner that she refuses to eat.  
3) A baby is included somewhere 

4) The movie "March of the Wooden Soldiers" is mentioned.   
5) A football game

Happy Thanksgiving everyone, and enjoy!

**~~$~@~$~~**

"So, do you really think we can pull this off?" Sara asked Nick. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Of course we can."

"How can you be so sure?"

Nick smiled, and lifted her left hand to his lips. His kissed it softly and then twirled the diamond ring around her finger. "Sar, do you remember our wedding day?"

"How could I forget?"

"If we could pull that off, with only having a week to prepare, I think we can pull of Thanksgiving dinner." He kissed her hand again, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

After Sara pulled away she smiled up at her husband of five years. "For the record, it was your idea to have the wedding so soon."

"Yeah, but that's only because I was afraid you'd get to nervous and leave me before we got the chance."

Sara playfully smacked his arm, "I would never leave you"

"That's good to know" Nick whispered as he leaned in to claim her lips with his once more. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Come quick! Hurry!"

Nick and Sara exchanged a worried glance before rushing out of the kitchen and into the small family room where their four year old daughter, Emily was playing with her new dolls. 

"What's wrong honey?" Sara asked as she knelt down next to the little girl. 

Emily looked up at her mother, big brown eyes shining brightly. "Nicky talked to me!" She said pointing to the 5 month old baby boy who was lying in the playpen.

"What did he say, sweetie?" Nick asked scooping his son up in his arms.

Emily giggled. "He told me to tickle Uncle Greg and chase him all over the house!"

Sara laughed and ruffled her daughters brown curls. "Is that so?"

"Mommy! Don't mess up my hair!" Emily attempted to straighten out her locks, and pouted slightly. 

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry."

"When's Uncle Greg coming over?" Emily asked only to be answered by the door bell. 

"Maybe that's him now" Nick said, handing little Nicky Jr. to Sara, and heading for the door. 

"Let me get it!" Emily exclaimed, rushing for the front door, Sara following being her.

"Aunt Catherine! Uncle Grissom! Lindsey!" Emily gave each of them a quick hug and led them into the house. 

"Hey guys" Sara greeted her co-workers and Lindsey. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sara" Grissom said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "How's my favorite little Godson?" 

"He's doing great" Sara replied. 

"Sorry we're late. We rented March of the Wooden Soldiers last night, and I couldn't get this one off the couch all morning." Catherine explained giving her husband of six years a poke in the ribs. 

"Hey!" Grissom protested.

Sara giggled. "Don't worry about it. You guys are actually the first ones here."

The door bell rang again, and Emily was opening the door not two seconds later. "Uncle Warrick, Aunt Missy, and Christopher are here!" Emily announced, leading the guests into the dining room where her parents were talking to Catherine and Grissom.

"Happy Turkey!" Three-year old, Christopher shouted, waved wildly.

"Hey Christopher!" Lindsey greeted, picking the little boy up and giving him a big hug and kiss.

"How's everything going with the pregnancy, Missy?" Sara asked as Nick and Warrick plopped down on the couch and turned on the Dallas-Miami football game. 

Missy sighed, and patted her swollen belly. "Just one more month, and this little girl will be out."

Sara laughed. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Nick wants more kids, but I just don't know if I can handle another." She kissed her son's head and smiled.

"You've got some really beautiful kids, Sar." Missy complemented, as she reached for Nicky's little hand. 

"Thank you." Sara said, beaming. 

"Uncle Greg! You're here!" Sara couldn't help but laugh when she heard her daughter's excited voice coming from the front of the house. She and Missy went and greeted Greg, and his fiancée, Megan. 

"How's my favorite Goddaughter?" Greg asked, scooping the little girl up in his arms.

"She's good" Emily giggled.

"Hey Greggo" Sara greeted.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sara. You too, Missy." Greg gave each of the women a hug and kissed Christopher's head, before heading into the other room to watch the game with the guys. 

Half an hour later, Sara called everyone into the dining room where all the food was set out. There was a big table for all the adults, and then a small table where Lindsey sat with all the kids.

Nick stood up, and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to thank all of you guys for coming over and making this the best Thanksgiving for us. I don't think you guys will ever know how much you all mean to us. You guys are our family, and we love you."

"Sniff, sniff" Greg whispered, wiping a stray tear that fell down his cheek. 

"We love you guys, too" Grissom said raising his glass.

"Okay, okay, as much as we all love this mushy stuff, can we please eat this delicious looking food?" Warrick said, rubbing his belly.

Sara giggled. "Yeah, Nick, cut that turkey!"

"Hey Sara, thanks for having turkey. I know you're a vegetarian, and you probably don't enjoy watching us eat meat, but thanks." Greg said, placing two big pieces of turkey on his plate.

"Don't worry about it. You can't have Thanksgiving and not have turkey. I made Nick cook it and everything while I was gone, so it didn't bother me too much. I just don't want to try the stuffing. I made Nick make that, too. It just doesn't look too great." Sara said scrunching up her nose.

"Well, I'll eat anything you put in front of me. This kid has a big appetite/" Missy explained, patting her belly. 

Catherine and Sara couldn't help but laugh. They knew exactly what she meant. 

"Sara, I think you should try this stuffing. It's really good." Nick explained, holding a forkful of the food out for her to take.

Sara scrunched up her nose again. "Nick-"

"Come on, honey. Do it for me? I slaved all day. Can't you just try it?" Nick begged.

"What's in it?" Sara asked.

"Bread, celery, onions, butter, salt, pepper, some other seasonings, and turkey juice." Nick answered. 

"Oh, Nick!" Sara whined.

"Come on, Sara, it's really good" Missy added, as she dished some more stuffing onto her plate.

"Yeah, Mommy! It's yummy!" Emily chimed in from her seat on the other side of the room. 

Sara looked at Nick, who just smiled. "It's a good thing you're cute" she said. 

Nick stuck out his bottom lip, and pouted a little. 

"Oh don't even give me that, Mr. Stokes. You know I'm helpless when you give me the puppy dog face."

"I know, but you love me anyways."

Sara let a long sigh, and took the fork from Nick. 

"Sara! Sara! Sara!" Greg, Warrick, Missy, and Megan all began chanting her name and soon the kids, Grissom and Catherine had joined in.

Sara looked over at Nick. "Sara! Sara!" He whispered sweetly.

She looked back down at the food, and closed her eyes, before sliding the fork into her mouth. She chewed quickly, and then washed the stuffing down with a big gulp of milk. After she placed her glass back on the table, she turned to Nick and opened her mouth to show her that it was all gone. Everyone began clapping.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Nick asked, leaning over and kissing her softly.

"I guess not, but you owe me big time"

"Do I?"

Sara nodded quickly and went back to eating her mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce.

A few hours later, dinner was finished, the games were over, and everyone was beginning to get ready to head home. 

"Thanks for coming guys" Sara said, pulling Catherine into a quick hug.

"Thanks for having us" she responded. "Come on, Lindsey!"

"See you at work" Grissom said as he, Catherine, and Lindsey headed out to his Denali.

"We're going to head home now, too. Christopher's out like a light, and Missy's getting really tired. This baby really has her working over time." Warrick said, as he cradled his son in his arms. 

"Good night, guys" Nick said, giving Missy a hug, and patting Warrick on the back.

After the small family left, Sara shut the door, and turned to Nick. "Is Greg still tucking Emily in?"

He nodded.

"Where's Megan?"

"I think she fell asleep rocking Nicholas."

"Let's go check on Greg. He's been in there for almost a half an hour." Sara said, taking Nick and heading upstairs to Emily's bedroom.

Sara stuck her head inside the bedroom, and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. 

Greg was lying on his back in Emily's twin-sized bed, and the little girl was curled up next to him, one arm, slung over his chest.

In the room next door, Megan, and Nicholas were in almost the exact same pose. Catherine had given Nick and Sara Lindsey's old twin-sized bed when Nicholas was born. Megan and Nicholas were now occupying the small bed. 

Sara crept into the room, careful not to wake either of them. She scooped Nicholas up in her arms, and gently laid him down in his crib before going back out into the hallway where Nick was still watching Emily and Greg.

"I put Nicholas in his crib, but I didn't wake Megan up."

"I think we should just leave them."

"Me too."

Nick pulled Sara into his arms, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Nick."

Sara pulled away and looked up at her husband. "Thanks for today. I think it went well."

Nick leaned in and kissed her lips. "Happy Thanksgiving, Sara."

~~$~@~$~~

The End!

~~$~@~$~~

There's my little Thanksgiving ficlet! Hope you all enjoyed! Please hit that little button and let me know what you think!


End file.
